elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der unerhörte Raub des Sonnenuntergangbiers
Jobasha hat euch schon erzählt, dass ein Bretone in Jobashas Laden kam. Sehr nervös, dieser Bretone. Wie Jobasha sagte hat der Bretone Jobasha die Sitzungsprotokolle einer historischen Gesellschaft verkauft. Aber dieser Bretone verkauft auch viel Fiktion. Das meiste davon traurigerweise autobiographisch. Vielleicht ist das hier ein gutes Beispiel. ---- „Es war spät in der letzten Nacht als der unerhörte Raub passierte“, sagte Foroch. „Sie haben alles mitgenommen. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen.“ So begrüßte er mich. Zuerst sagte ich gar nichts. Forochs Brauerei lag hoch oben in den Bäumen und ich war gerade die ganze Große Spirale herum vom Boden an emporgestiegen. "Ich bin nur ... vorbeigekommen … um Lebewohl ... zu sagen … weil." „Das weiß ich. Ihr geht nach Cyrodiil, um Eure Ausbildung zu bekommen. Bevor Ihr abreist wolltet Ihr noch auf ein Bier hereinschauen, nicht? Nun, sie haben alles bis auf den letzten Tropfen mitgenommen, nützt also nichts, mich um einen Krug anzubetteln.” Ich widersprach ihm nicht. Ich keuchte immer noch und er hatte Recht. Ich war wegen einer letzten Kostprobe seines ausgezeichneten Sommerbiers gekommen. „Aber wenn Ihr ein Fass mit in Euer flausiges Studium nehmen wollt, habe ich vielleicht einen Vorschlag.” „Habt Ihr nicht gesagt, dass es gestohlen wurde?”, fragte ich. „Das habe ich gesagt, weil es gestohlen wurde”, sagte Foroch. „Aber wenn Ihr es zurückholen könnt, lasse ich Euch ein Fass mitnehmen. Sie haben nicht mein normales Bier gestohlen. Sie haben das Sonnuntergangsbier gestohlen!” „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je in den Genuss gekommen bin”, sagte ich. „Nur wenige sind das, denn das Brauen ist keine ganz einfache Sache. Es braucht Jahre, bis all das Fleisch und die Käfer reingefallen sind. Und -” „Käfer?”, fragte ich. „Ihr könnt sie eben nicht einfach reinschütten”, sagte Foroch, „sie müssen natürlich reinfallen. Kreuzflügel geben eine heftige Bitterkeit ab, wenn sie verängstigt sterben. Zuerst muss man siebzehn Stränge Alfiqdarm über jedes Fass spannen. Dann muss man frisches Eberfleisch auf die Stränge drücken und aufpassen, dass nichts herunterfällt, bevor es ordentlich verfault ist. Dann muss man das Fleisch mit der säuberlich zerkleinerten Haut des rotgestreiften Frosches bestreuen, damit die Kreuzflügel betrunken und glücklich sind, wenn sie fallen. Das macht man jeden Monat für drei oder mehr Jahre, bis man genug Fleisch und Käfer hat, um das Fass zu füllen. Und da sind noch nicht einmal die Verzauberungen mitgezählt. Man hat Zauber, um die Kreuzflügel und Mimiks anzulocken. Und Zauber, um die Schnipprücken, Baumhüpfer und jungen Hoarvors fernzuhalten. Es gibt Zauber, um den grünen Schimmel anzuregen und braunen und weißen Schimmel zu verhindern. Dann muss man das Fass neun oder mehr Jahre versiegeln, bis sich der letzte grüne Schimmel zu -” „Das hört sich ziemlich schwierig an”, sagte ich, der ich Unwissenheit bevorzugte, was Brauerei nach dem Grünen Pakt anging. „Wisst Ihr, wer es gestohlen hat?” „Es waren diese versifften, elendiglichen Imga”, fauchte Foroch. „Sechs Fässer hatte ich. Sie sind die einzigen, die ein Fass über jeder Schulter tragen könnten. Und die Brauerei stinkt nach ihnen.” Ich wusste, von welchen Imga er sprach. Boffs Bande. „Sind die nicht auf ihrer Lichtung? Warum schnappt Ihr Euch nicht ein paar Mer und holt die Fässer zurück?” „Ich sehe, dass Ihr die Sache nicht richtig versteht. Ich kann nicht mit ihnen reden. Ich bin der rechtmäßige Besitzer - also würde sie zu sehen den Raub anerkennen. Es heißt doch, ihr Bretonen seid halb elfisch. Die Imga werden Euch zuhören.” „Warum ich? Ich habe ein paar Jahre hier gelebt, aber ich werde immer ein Außenseiter bleiben”, sagte ich. „Perfekt.” „Ich weiß nur, was Ihr mir gerade erzählt habt”, sagte ich. „Perfekt.” „Und wie Ihr gerade bemerkt habt verstehe ich die Situation nicht ganz”, sagte ich verzweifelt. „Perfekt.” Und so kam ich an den Auftrag. Ich ging wieder den ganzen Weg die Große Spirale hinab und machte mich auf zur Lichtung der Imga. Als Bretone, der in Valenwald lebte, sah ich die Dinge oft aus einer ungewöhnlichen Perspektive. Etwa den Waldgrund. Die Bosmer um Grünherz gingen nur selten den ganzen Weg bis zum Boden, wenn sie nicht gerade die Stadt verlassen wollten. Ich dachte daran, dass dass ein paar missliche Folgen mit sich brachte, als ich über ein Hirschgeweih stolperte, das aus dem übrigen Abfall hervorragte. Da die Bosmer nur selten den Grund besuchten, hatten sie auch keine Bedenken dabei, ihren Unrat aus den Baumwipfeln zu werfen und zu vergessen. Als ich das Getrommel hörte wusste ich, dass ich der Lichtung der Imga nahegekommen war. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Für gewöhnlich holten sie nur die Trommeln hervor wenn sie tranken. Trotzdem hoffte ich, dass sie noch etwas von Forochs Bier übrig gelassen hatten. Die Lichtung vor Augen wartete ich geduldig das Ende ihres Spontankonzerts ab. Ich bin nie ein Bewunderer gewesen, aber es gab etwas, das zugunsten ihrer Musik gesagt werden musste. Was den Imga an Rhythmus fehlte, holten sie mit Enthusiasmus wieder auf. Pickler sah mich zuerst und hörte auf, weiter auf den hohlen Holzklotz zu schlagen, den er fast zu Brei zerquetscht hatte. „Was ist das für ein grauenhafter Gestank?” „Ich glaube, es ist ein Mensch, Pickler”, sagte Boff. „In der Tat. Es hat diesen Geruch verdorbener Milch”, sagte Noggin, das letzte Mitglied in Boffs Clan. „Boff”, sagte ich. „Es ist lange her.” „Herzog Boff für Euch, Nemer”, sagte er, indem er seinen Mantel zurechtrückte und sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete. „Selbstverständlich, Herzog Boff”, sagte ich schnell. „Vergebt mir. Die lange Reise hat mich die Höflichkeit vergessen lassen.” „Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, dass ich heute nachsichtiger Stimmung bin”, sagte der Herzog. „Was führt Euch in meine Lande?” „Mein Herr, ich hörte, dass Ihr etwas von Forochs Bier akquiriert habt.” „Oh?”, fragte Boff. „Wollt Ihr es haben? Ich mag mich wohl nach einem Käufer umsehen.” „Ich nehme also an, dass noch etwas übrig ist?” Vielleicht war diese Reise am Ende doch nicht umsonst. „Ja”, sagte Herzog Boff langsam. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig.” „Warum geben wir ihm nicht eine Kostprobe?”, fragte Pickler mit einem Grinsen. „Das hört sich nach einer hervorragenden Idee an, Pickler. Holt eines der Fässer.” Ich beobachtete, wie Pickler in den Wald davontrampelte, aber er verschwand außer Sicht bevor ich erkennen konnte, wo die Fässer versteckt waren. Als er zurückkehrte trug er sein Fass so mühelos, dass ich zusammenzuckte, als er es auf den Boden knallte. Offenbar war es immer noch so gut wie voll. Er holte eine Holzschale hervor und drehte den Hahn gerade weit genug für ein paar Schlücke Bier auf. Beim Eingießen verzog er seine breite Nase. Ich nahm die Schale und schnupperte daran. Ich habe gehört, dass manche Connaisseurs Biere und Weine nach ihrem Aroma beurteilen, aber bei Bosmergetränken ist das einfach eine kluge Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Das Sonnenuntergangbier roch nicht annährend wie Forochs Sommerbier. Es ähnelte auch nicht den weniger genießbaren Bosmergetränken wie Jagga, das einen wirklich einzigartigen Geruch hat. Wenn überhaupt roch es wie saftiges, gebratenes Fleisch, das mit Pflaumenwein und Koriander mariniert ist. Ich nahm einen Schluck und schloss sanft meine Augen. Es waren Träume vom Fliegen. Es war der atemlose Moment meines ersten Kusses. Es war ein sanftes Feuer, das ein tiefes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zauberte. Es war destilliertes Glück. „Frostfeuer! Was ist das?”, rief ich, als ich meine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte. „Das, was ich gesagt habe”, sagte Pickler. „Nein, Pickler, Ihr habt ‘Bei der verrotteten und schuppigen dritten Klaue von Herma-Mora, was ist diese ekelhafte Abscheulichkeit?’ gesagt.” Ekelhafte Abscheulichkeit? Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Dieses Bier war zweifellos ein Geschenk der Götter! „So schlecht wie es ist”, sagte Noggin, „verstehe ich nicht, warum Foroch uns nicht kosten lassen wollte.” „Er hat es nur getan, um uns zu beleidigen, Noggin”, sagte Herzog Boff. „Er zollt uns nie den Respekt, den wir verdienen und hat immer eine Ausrede parat, um das alte Geschäft zu übergehen.” „Wie schmeckt das hier für euch?”, fragte ich. „Bitter”, sagte Boff. „Verfault”, sagte Pickler. „Es ist wie dieser Stoff, der herauskommt, wenn man einen Kreuzflügler zwischen den Fingern zerquetscht”, sagte Noggin. „In der Tat”, sagte Boff. „Ich hoffe, heute Nacht kommt ein Wind auf und tragen den Gestank aus meinen Landen fort.” „Hm”, sagte ich. „Boff? Würdet Ihr das Bier zu Foroch zurückbringen, wenn er sagt, dass Ihr etwas haben dürft?” „Herzog Boff für Euch”, sagte der Herzog automatisch. „Ich wünsche nicht, dass mich meine Untertanen in Grünherz für einen allzu strengen Herrscher halten. Wenn Foroch sagt, dass wir etwas von dem Bier haben dürfen, kann er alle Fässer zurückbekommen.” „Es geht bei der Sache um’s Prinzip”, sagte Noggin. „Herzog Boff”, fragte ich, „könnt Ihr sie um Mitternacht wieder nach Foroch schaffen?” Gewiss können wir das tun”, sagte der Herzog. „Und dann können uns anhören wie Foroch sagt, dass wir das Sonnenuntergangsbier jederzeit haben dürfen, wenn wir es wollen.” „Wir sind im Geschäft”, sagte ich. „Ich muss schnell zu Foroch zurück. Ich fürchte, dass er noch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit braucht.” Foroch wartete am Eingang seiner Brauerei auf mich. Seine verschränkten Arme und der finstere Blick bedeuteten nichts Gutes. „Ihr seid also wieder da”, sagte er, "und ohne mein Sonnenuntergangsbier. Nun, dann gebe ich Euch nichts von dem Sommerbier. Nicht, wenn -” „Die Imga”, keuchte ich. „Ich habe Euch mit einer einfachen Aufgabe losgeschickt -” „Sollten es ...” „Und Ihr wagt es -” „Um Mitternacht ...” „Mit leeren Händen -” „Zurückbringen ...” „Nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung! Nein, die ersten Worte aus Eurem Mund waren … habt Ihr gesagt, dass die Imga es heute Nacht zurückbringen?” „Ja”, sagte ich. „Wie viel ist noch übrig?”, fragte Foroch. „So gut wie alles, glaube ich. Ich denke, dass sie nur ein Fass angezapft haben.” „Hervorragend”, rief Foroch und holte ein paar Krüge hervor. „Das ruft nach einer Feier.” „Wartet”, sagte ich. „Wartet. Bitte. Ich muss noch die Bedingungen erklären.” „Bedingungen? Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Ihr mit Euren Worten meint”, sagte Foroch und stellte die Krüge schnell wieder weg. „Was habt Ihr diesen versifften Imga versprochen?” „Dass Ihr ihnen so viel Sonnenuntergang überlassen würdet wie sie wollen, sobald sie -” „Wa ... Ihr ... warum ... wenn ich ... wie könnt Ihr ...” Ausnahmsweise war Foroch einmal sprachlos. „Wartet”, sagte ich. „Lasst es mich erklären.” Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit zur Erklärung, bis fast schon Mitternacht war. Foroch, der das Geschenk der Sprache bald wiedergefunden hatte, tobte und fluchte über mich, die Imga und unsere gemeinsamen Ahnen, bis er fast seine Stimme verloren hatte. Dann versuchte ich es noch einmal zu erklären. „Die Imga werden nicht viel Bier fordern”, sagte ich. „Werden sie nicht! Werden sie nicht! Habt Ihr jemals mit einem Imga getrunken? Ihr Durst ist legendär. Die ganze Abekäis würde ihn nicht stillen.” „Die mögen das Bier nicht”, sagte ich. „Umso schlimmer! Jetzt kritisieren auch noch mein Bier, nachdem sie es gestohlen haben.” „Hört zu”, sagte ich. „Sie werden nicht viel von dem Bier trinken, weil sie das Zeug hassen. Darum haben sie kein anderes Fass angezapft.” „Vielleicht ergibt Euer Plan doch etwas Sinn, krächzte Foroch. „Aber trotzdem, das Sonnenuntergang den Imga zu geben ...” „Das werdet Ihr wohl müssen, wenn Ihr etwas davon wiederhaben wollt”, sagte ich. „Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass der Diebstahl schlecht ist, stellt Euch vor wie sie die Fässer in den Fluss werfen, während sie sich die Nase zukneifen.” „Es gibt Präzedenzfälle und Prinzipien. Seit den Tagen von Aldmeris haben wir zusammengelebt. Und heute, nachdem wir unser Reich verloren haben, unsere Ehre, unsere Rechte und Würden, heute fordert ein Mensch von mir Traditionen zu brechen, die älter sind als die Ankunft der Menschen. Traditionen zu brechen, an die sich die versifften Imga nur halb erinnern können und ihnen kaum gehorchen. Es gibt Zeiten, Rascien, da muss ich sagen, dass ich Euch Menschen fast so sehr hasse wie die Imga und Khajiit.” Ich war schockiert. Nicht wegen dieser Einstellung, die in Valenwald geläufig war, sondern weil sie so rundheraus ausgesprochen wurde. „In all den Jahren, die ich hier lebe”, sagte ich, „habe ich noch nie gehört -” „Ich habe es so gesagt und gemeint”, erwiderte Foroch und starrte in seinen Krug. „Und wir werden nicht wieder darüber sprechen.” Unser Schweigen wurde durch die Ankunft der Imga mit dem Bier unterbrochen. Foroch stand ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen. „Ihr habt mir also ein Geschenk mitgebracht?” „Kein Geschenk, Foroch”, sagte Boff. „Dies ist das Bier, das wir rechtmäßig gestohlen und -” „Rechtmäßig?! Rechtmäßig?!”, fauchte Foroch. Die Imga unterbrachen Forochs heraufziehende Schimpftirade, indem sie die Fässer auf den Boden knallten, was die gesamte Brauerei erzittern ließ und ein paar Krüge von den Regalen herunterwarf. Boff setzte seine Ellenbogen auf ein Fass und lehnte sich vornüber. „Ich will es hören, Foroch. Ich will die ganze formale Sache hören." „Nicht in Eurem Leben”, sagte Foroch zurückweichend. „Ihr verlangt zu viel, Boff.” „Herzog Boff für Euch, Bosmer”, Boffs Mund stand offen, als ob er von seinen eigenen Worten überrascht wäre. Foroch war wieder sprachlos. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und starrte mich an. „Denkt an das Bier, Foroch. Denkt an das Bier”, flüsterte ich. „Ich, Foroch”, fauchte er, „erkenne an, dass Ihr versiff ... ihr lügn .... betrü .... elen ... dass Ihr, Herzog Boff, diese Fässer r-rechtmäßig gestohlen habt und dass …” „Und von jetzt an können wir so viel von diesem Bier haben wie wir wollen, da wir es rechtmäßig gestohlen haben. „Und von jetzt an”, sagte Foroch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „dürft ihr ... so viel ... Bier haben ... wie Ihr wollt.” Boff streckte seine Hand aus. Foroch starrte sie eine ganze Minute an, bevor er sie hastig schüttelte. „Wie wäre es mit einem Krug für jeden, um das Geschäft zu beschließen?”, fragte ich. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. „Vielleicht nur ein Schlückchen”, sagte Boff. Ich konnte fast sehen, wie er unter seinem Fell grün anlief. Foroch starrte finster vor sich hin, als er einschenkte. Boff starrte finster vor sich hin, als er trank. Und ich? Ich schlürfte das beste Gebräu in ganz Tamriel und lächelte. Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext aus der Imperial Library *Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach en:The Dreadful Theft of the Sun's Dusk Ale it:The Dreadful Theft of the Sun's Dusk Ale Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte